custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireDrag1091/The Coldest Day short story
Hello, and welcome to my latest blog; a blog which will introduce my latest short story: “The Coldest Day”. What is “The Coldest Day”? It is an origin story for Vantelic; before his recruitment into the Order of Mata Nui, and the story which made him a legend, and a ‘cheerful’ story for the buildup of Christmas. So, where does this story take place? What is the importance of this story to my characters and universe? And why are there four assassins after the head of a ‘defenseless’ Mersion? Good questions, (if you asked them) which will be answered in this short blog. ''"The Coldest Day" The City of Legends It is decades before the Great Cataclysm, corruption at a new high in Metru Nui. Seeking to do good, the newly trained Mersion: Vantelic watches over the island and city in hopes to lower the rates of these crimes through fear and intimidation. Of course, the local crime syndicates of Metru Nui do not appreciate the Mersion’s good doing—finally making the decision to whack Vantelic so he would no longer be a problem. Alongside the Crime Syndicate; the Vahki Law Enforcement doesn’t take kindly to Vantelic doing what they are supposed to do best. Wanted city-wide, Vantelic can no longer look for help from either the Toa; or the Vahki, and therefore must fend the Universe’s four most deadly Assassins. Virtually better and stronger, Vantelic must survive incredible odds on his own. Through the thick snow and ice and through the history of this one character will be born a hero, or a villain. The Assassins The deadliest, the fastest, the best—and all against each other and the Mersion for the grand prize of seven million big ones; so, who are they? In a combination of my characters, and a couple of guest characters; the four big assassins will be named. The two main assassins right now will be both ‘Locus’, and another character cleverly named as ‘Doom-Viper’. *'‘Locus’''' is a genetic experiment tested for genetic superiority—meant to be the perfect soldier for an un-named army. A member of the Viocouze species, ‘Locus’ only follows his occupation from the Viocouze’s natural instinct to look for something that does them pleasure; which psychotically enough for Locus is to hunt and kill contract. *'‘Doom-Viper’' is also a genetic experiment, but for something a lot darker and scarier from the origins of ‘Locus’. A member of an unknown species, ‘Doom-Viper’ follows her occupation for an unknown reason. Known to be psychologically tortured, ‘Doom-Viper’ is unpredictable and dangerous as she uses her variety of toxic-wielding powers with powerful efficiency. Those are the two assassins confirmed, but I am also looking for a marksman assassin and another original assassin. So, if you want your characters to appear in this short story; feel welcome to come along and offer them. Any character is appreciated and I’ll try to at least fit them in the fifth and final chapter. Ending The first chapter should be posted around the twenty-first of this month, and ideas for the story are already in draft. Thanks for reading this short blog, The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 03:38, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts